All but Planned
by rmAsuncion
Summary: Swan and Cullen Families are closely RELATED. BEST FRIEND-FAMILIES.Isabella Swan And Edward Cullen are childhood ENEMIES they met onetime and they instantly hated each other. What Will happen when the are arranged to be married?
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Fanfic. (ITS ALL BUT PLANNED)

Chapter 1 : Story of their Lives

Bella POV

It's Another Beautiful day! What Should I Do Today? Hmm..

Better Go Shopping. Oh! I Should Introduce Myself..

Hi! I'm Isabella Swan. I'm the Daughter of Charlie Swan- CEO and acting President and Highest Stock holder of MARINA Group of Companies.. Specializing in Make-ups.., Accessories, Clothing lines and the like.

Well, as expected I'm The Face of our company. The most envied person in the state of California.

I almost always come to the conclusion that people hate me.. A LOT. Be it YOUNG or OLD .. they always stare daggers at me.. and woo! If Looks could Kill? Dad would be Long Mourning for me..

BUT I actually have a Best friend.. 2 PERSONS AT THAT! They're Rosalie McCain and Alice Brandon.

Rosalie is the heiress of a Hotel Owner/"Royalty" and Alice on the other hand is The Daughter of the sought-after Fashion Designer Christa Brandon (AN; PRETEND THEY EXIST! HAHA)

I am always with them.. since … its been too long I forgot! Well, they are always by my side and they always support me in things that I do.. like photo shoots, commercials, tapings and the like. We've been through the hell hole called high school and we also graduated college. My life is pretty simple. Spending money there.. Shopping here. Buying things there.. But they don't believe me when I say I don't PARTY.. I don't really like crowded places and people who show of their "MOVES" on the dance floor.. I also don't drink alcoholic beverages when not needed. Maybe because of the high CRAZY MODE tolerance.

I Live Peacefully in our family estate with my dad and mom, Renee Phillips-swan. They Were married through arranged marriage.. but they came to love each other very much.. Like a Fairytale right?

Well, That's About it. But That Life was MY LIFE then.. Before I met HIM. Before What Happened to the Company.

Please review!. LEMONS will come later on. I promise!

Its my first time writing fanfics.. but I've a hell lot of them already!

Please REVIEWW!

Love

~Chel


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Story of their lives part 2

Edward POV

I woke up today with a great headache.. and when I say GREAT it really is.. I'm sure its from the hangover.. I promise ! Ill never touch a bottle of something alcoholic any more.. but I mentally kicked myself for that cause I know I'm only lying to myself.. well, I should rephrase it. I'LL NEVER DRINK ALCOHOL TOO MUCH. HA! PRETTY PROUD FOR WHAT I'VE DONE . When I wiggled out of the mattress I realized I was naked! Uggh.. so it was not only a hangover.. I looked over the "lucky" girl who spent the whole night with me. She is Blonde, The Normal Girls I spend time with just to release some "stress".

I Never really like Blondes… I've always preferred Brunette Beauties.. hmm.. I remember someone from when I was little… she's goddess.. well, at least for me! Wait.. I just can't remember her name clearly..

I was awaken from mental stupor when the bed moved beneath me.. THE BLONDE Girl is waking up! I moved faster picking up my clothes and rushing out the door.. I don't remember asking for her name, sucks for her though, I don't do relationships.. I just fuck to get rid of the sexual tension at home.. Being with Emmett and Jasper… TWO BROTHERS = A LOT OF Stories… stories bout their "experiences" to be exact.. THEY ALWAYS LOVED TO BRAG ABOUT THEMSELVES. Not thinking about their oh-so young brother.. ugh. Mom is always treating me like that. Being the last child. Well, as far as I know mom and dad have been making love to each other on a daily basis.. why I know? You ask? Simply because of the "aphrodisiacs" at home. And also the constant flirting and asking us 3 brothers if we would want little sisters or brothers at that.

I chuckled quietly to myself.. Thinking about Families.. Mom and Dad asking about us if we want to go independently for a while so that we could "MATURE". Believe me! Not one of us even blinked at that statement when said one night.

Simply because Emmett, Jasper and I are all contented with being bachelors for the rest of our lives.. and if not for the rest of our lives… could be until we meet our "SOULMATES" as they put it.. We had hat Reasoning because of Mom and Dad's True-Life Story.. They are both from Rich families and they met each other by incident. Their Cars Collided with each other and they almost hated each other. But they say, that when the time that they got out of their own cars..their eyes met and then there was a SPARK!. As dad told us the story.. They Dated, Then Dad Asked for Moms Hand then blab la bla.. As the story goes on.. IT CAN BE CALLED A FAIRYTALE.

OH! So Weird of me, reminiscing Moments in our lives..

I Got out of the Elevator.. Chuckling*

People are string at me.. LADIES TO BE EXACT. Does it really show that I just fucked a woman and ran away?

Hmm.. Maybe not.. ahh Maybe it's just because of my Extremely good Looks. *I chuckled again. WHATS WITH ME BEING HAPPY today?

I Stepped out of the revolving door and out of the luxurious condominium. I Passed by Starbucks and Got myself an Espresso Shot remembering I am under a REALLY PROBLEMATIC HANGOVER.

I Drank my Coffee In peace while walking towards my car.

Once I got to the highway connecting Busy LA California to the more Peaceful part of the City I Almost Instanty Relaxed..

It's A 20 minute Drive to get home. So, I played my collection of compositions cd and Hummed to myself.. Finally Drowning in Peace.

My Name is Edward Timothy Cullen.

I Live in Los Angeles California and I Can Say that I'm One of the Richest Men In America. Despite that Fact I Stay Laid Back and Happy-go-lucky Often Times Fucking Different Women getting them just by smiling at them. I am the next in line for the Cullen Group of Companies. Being the Next president, CEO and successor of the Biggest Company supervising the Distribution of Things form Medical Books to Instruments used in Surgeries, Medical technicians and Medicines. I Am Expected to carry on the company because of my 2 Monkeys of a Brother. They Simply told dad that they don't want to get the company and they just want to have their own ways in life.. Emmett established a Car Shop.. or something like that.. And Jasper on the other hand Pulled some strings and became the supervisor of The National treasures of the Whole Country.. It's been always a love of his to spend time reading history books and collecting things that are or the past or antiques..

So, As the Only one left.. I didn't want to disappoint my all-too-sweet and loving dad and accepted the offer.

BY the WAY, My Dad is Carlisle Cullen and he is married to my Sweet as honey Mom, Esme Hale-Cullen.

To Describe my Dad.. He really looks young for his age. Being 45 he kinda looks like he's half of his age.

He's a Really Loving and understanding Father. I remember one time at junior-high Emmett managed to break one of the Gigantic Electric Fans at the School's Gym and He only told Emmett that he should be careful. Sometimes, I Don't Know where does the anger go inside of him.. and I'm afraid that when he explodes he really turns into tiny bits.. because, OH BOY! I never really see him Shout or get Angry…

To Describe Mom, She's Actually like our Angel.. Being the only Lady at home and In the family.. She sometimes feel kinda left out. But She Manages to be always there for us 3. She's Partially the opposite of dad.. She is a Disciplinarian but through that, She Loves us very much too. At home She is Assisted by A Hell Lot of Maids.. But she prefers to call them helpers.. I don't get why but she seems more at ease when she doesn't think she steps on another person's ego. Mom is alright. She's pretty cool.

Emmett James Cullen is a pretty bulky looking Curly Brown Hair like mine and brown eyes.. he got from dad. He looks like a regular bully but I'm telling you! He's one Mama's Boy. He Cooks. Strange right? He Helps Mom when needed to.. Maybe because he feels responsible.. being the eldest.

Jasper Christopher Cullen is actually a typical boy next door… with blonde hair he managed to get from dad and blue eyes from mom.. He can be called the most pretty looking guy in the family. He looks like a Brat who never studies but actually he even exceeded dad's IQ.. So to speak.. Dad is A Doctor.

Jasper is very Bookish and as I have said a while ago.. he really likes history.

Out of the three of us, I Can say that I'm the one who doesn't like Relationships..

Not That I'm Bitter that my two brothers already have Serious relationships.. But It's just that I feel like girls are just too bossy.. and giddy.. and crazy.. and would always like your attention to be for them.. The Ones who gave me that Idea are Emmett's Girlfriend Rosalie McCain.. who Is expectedly very straight forward and BOSSY. The other one is Jasper's fiancée Alice Brandon.. Don't Get me wrong, Alice is really Carefree and Sweet but she's way too cheerful and giddy . she loves to shop and she always tags jasper along with her.

My Life is quite Perfect.. But There's another person I haven't introduced to you yet.. and she's the one who turned my world upside down.. She's the one whom I hated and secretly LOVED at the same time.. She's a childhood "friend" and she CHANGED THE BORING OLD EDWARD.

Review! Pleeeaaseee ?

Thanks a lot again to **thatyana cortez!**

I BECAME GIDDY that I got a review so I made the chapter 2 right away!.

Thanks a lot Guys.

I'll Update More Chapters! I promise. SOON!

~Love, Chel


End file.
